


The Truth Of Death

by Madkat123



Category: Bleach, Death Note
Genre: Bleach - Freeform, BoyxBoy, Crossover, Death Note - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:57:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madkat123/pseuds/Madkat123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, everyone knows that both Ryuk from Death Note and Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach are both called Shinigami. But what if they both were the shinigami from Bleach? Ryuk manages to drag Light with him as he visits Karakura town, the place he lived when he was alive. He ends up running into Ichigo Kurosaki, an old time friend, a fellow Visord, and a former Captain. Light's intrigued by the whole turn of events and decides to hang on for the ride, but only time will tell what kind of mischief this trio can run into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"What are we doing here Ryuk?" Light and Ryuk were walking into their hotel room in the middle of Karakura Town.

"Haha, I wanted to take a stroll down memory lane, after all, I did live here when I was alive."

"You did? I must say, I'm interested to see were you lived, and what made you insane." Ryuk laughed.

"Oh come on, you don't have to be so mean."

"And you don't have to be so crazy."

"I think you're the craziest one here, after all, you have killed thousands of people. I would say you would become a shinigami after you die, but you'll just go straight to Hell." Silence fell between the two. After watching the news and writing a few names in the death note, Light took a nap. He woke up later to find Ryuk doing a funny dance.

"What are you doing?"

"Erg! Light, I'm having an apple withdraw." Light sighed and walked to the door while grabbing his wallet.

"Well, we'd have to shop for food anyways. Let's go." Ryuk jumped up and down, though it was hard to tell from his dance. They walked to the local market, well Ryuk flew, and bought some food. They were walking back to the hotel when Light noticed a high schooler with spikey orange hair walking towards them, though he was just passing. Ryuk was too into his apple at the moment to notice. The orange haired boy stopped in front of them and looked at them, dumbfounded.

"Ryuk?" Ryuk looked up at the call of his name from a familiar voice, he was surprised and extremely happy.

"Ichigo!"


	2. Chapter ll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Please tell me how you're liking it so far. I know that things may be a little confusing at first, but everything will be explained in chapter 4, so do not fear! ^_^ I hope you enjoy.

"Ichigo!" Ryuk dropped his apple and jumped on Ichigo, knowking him over.

"It's been so long! How ya' been?" Ichigo rested on his elbows since Ryuk was on top of him, but he smiled anyway.

"Same old, same old. Aizen's gone, took care of him myself." Ryuk's eyes widened, if that was possible.

"Whoa, nice job! I would've helped you, but ya' know, rules of the death note."

"Yeah, Yeah. I still don't see why you gave up your zanpakuto for one." Ryuk shrugged.

"Life was boring in the Seireitei, though I have to admit, there was a lot more stuff to do there than my realm."

"Yeah, I have to go there every oth-"

"Who are you, and how can you see him?!" The two turned to Light, who was obviously confused. Ryuk stood up, and walked over to him.

"Ichigo this is Light. He's the one who picked up one of my death notes. Light, this is Ichigo. He's a shinigami too."

"What? But, but, you're human!" Ichigo smirked.

"I am human, and half shinigami." Light was more confused than ever. Ryuk just laughed.

"Ya better explain things Ichigo." Ichigo sighed. He explained everything about the Soul Society and visords, then he got to Ryuk.

"All shinigami look human. Visords, like myself, have a hollow mask to draw power if needed. Ryuk, however, is a second level visord. He gave up his zanpakuto for a death note and took on the appearance of a hollow. However, since death notes can't kill souls, level two visords became the judgers of the living. They no longer live in the Soul Society since they took on the appearance of hollows, and some attributes of hollows like when they kill humans, they live longer. The reason people can't see shinigami is because they have low spiritual pressure. When someone touches a death note, they get a boost of spiritual pressure to see the shinigami, until they relinquish ownership." Light understood most of it, now that it was explained to him.

"What about shinigami eyes?"

"Shinigami eyes are a replacement for sensing spiritual pressure, instead you can see people's names and life span."

"I see..." Ichigo turned to Ryuk.

"So anyways, you never told me what you're doing in Karakura."

"Taking a stroll down memory lane, so to speak."

"I see, well I'm sure that Karin and Yuzu, hell, even goat-face would want to see you." Ryuk laughed.

"It's been a while." Ichigo smiled for a moment, then scowled.

"Oh, we should probably get your gigai since you look like a hollow though..."

"Damn, you think Kiskue's still got my old one?" Ichigo shrugged.

"Don't know, I was on my way anyway."

"Alright, let's go!" The two began walking off, completely forgetting about Light. He got what the conversation was about...mostly. He just followed the two quietly as they talked the whole way there.


	3. Chapter lll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three of them get to Kiskue's Shop and Light gets to see Ryuk as a human! Things are explained next chapter, so be ready. ^_^

"Ah Ichigo, welcome. I see you brought guests."

 "Hey Kiskue! Guess who's back!"

"Oh, Ryuk," Kiskue smiled.

"It's been a while. How's the shinigami realm? Anything new?"

"Not much, did manage to drop one of my death notes though. Light's the one who picked it up." Kiskue chuckled and covered his face with his fan.

"Why am I going to do with you two? Light, is it? I'm Kiskue Urahara, former captain and owner of this shop. So what can I do for you three, I assume you didn't come to chat."

"I came to get my gigai, if you still have it."

"Hm, I do believe I still have it. Let me check." Urahara left to go find Ryuk's gigai, leaving the three alone.

"I know you said a gigai is a fake body, but what does it look like?"

"It looks just like your human form. You couldn't tell the difference between your soul or gigai so-"

"I found it!" Kiskue came in holding a gigai.

"It's been at least a decade since I last wore that thing."

"Ya, I kinda miss you being my Leiutenant Ryuk."

"Sorry Ichigo, I miss ya' being my captain too."

"Well, go on. Try your gigai out." Ryuk grinned widly as he walked over to the gigai that Kiskue laid on the ground, back facing up. Ryuk took a deep breath then placed his hands on its back, then disappeared.

"What happened to him?" Ichigo smirked.

"You'll see." The body on the floor stood up and faced the three.

"Ryuk?!" Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest and smiled.

"It's been a while since I've seen you like that Ryuk." Ryuk had pale-white skin with straight black hair, styled similarly to Ichigo's but less spikey and a coupled inches longer. He had peircing red eyes. He wore a black undershirt, with dark red skinny jeans. He also wore a black collar that matched his black converse.

"What do ya' think Light?" Light was speechless. He looked like a love child between L and Ichigo, but that was just disturbing to think about. Ryuk smiled.

"Feels like old times. Well, guess it's time to visit your folks." Ichigo smiled.

"Let's go!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're liking how things are going!


End file.
